Crustaceans
by LostFandom23
Summary: Karkat, the crab has been trying to protect everyone and everything he holds dear in the forest. Adding to the fact that he and his family has a bounty on their heads. Not only that but villagers have moved on the other side of their lake. More chores for Karkat. AU Fantasy romance comedy a little tragedy. JOHN/KAT WILL BE IN HERE! Rated T now M for LATER chapters. other ships too
1. Chapter 1

**Homestuck. That is what you are here for. If you've seen my other crap then you will remember how this crap works so here's your warns.**

**WARNING:** _This has a lot of probably cursing, dirty things and stuff. Not my problem if you don't like it. I don't own crap and I love you all who reads this. __**(AU+death+a little magic)**__ There __**WILL BE JOHN/KAT!**__ Thank you. And __**smut(later, later chapters).**__ You've been clearly warned._

Karkat ran for his life dodging many other trees and making sure he didn't trip over any shit. He looked back to find some of the random villagers following him with knives and harpoons and anything that could obviously kill him. He prayed and continued to run and his breathing became harsh and he became even more tired. He finally lost the villagers, making a turn to a left hiding in small orange colored bushes.

"Fuck! Of course!" Even on a Sunday, everyone was ready to take his head off for gold. How nice. Karkat waited another ten minutes before he continued to his home. His home lied under a cave in the lake. There, was home. he didn't really care what went on outside as long as he was safe and sound inside. His guardian, the king of his home, was weak. Karkat knew. Crabs weren't the strongest thing on the planet, but with shells and claws and meat as rich as gold, they were captured and killed for money and trade.

"Karkat!" A voice startled the boy. Karkat looked behind him to only see a brown fur covered fellow charging towards him.

"Wait-don't !" He was about to run until the furry fellow landed on top of him.

"Hey Kar." The furry, brown friend jumped up.

"Tavros, it is not fucking necessary for you to fucking charge at me." Karkat stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, I'm practicing my charging. You know, for when I have to attack other enemies. You might be what they're after but I am still on the hunted list."

"Yeah well let's make sure we dodge those damned old men. They have aimed for me and have almost been so close to hitting me right in the middle of my chest."

"Ah! Yeah, Gamzee is making sure he gets his fresh water today."

"Oh yeah, tell him he gets a whole jug later this afternoon. I need to rest to make sure my cave is still kept secret.

"Okay, well i'll see you later."

"Yep, bring Gamzee's jug while you're at it!" Karkat watched as Tavros drove off and looked for any threats before he disappeared. It seriously scared the shit out of Karkat knowing that his friend could die at any minute. What a cruel way to go too. He turned around and proceeded to move towards his home.

He arrived at the lake. Taking one more look around, he jumped in. As he was sinking he noticed a black figure. It was like he has seen it before. It wasn't a major threat though, so Karkat ignored it for the time being. He continued swimming on and when he finally got to the cave he opened a huge boulder that blocked its path, making sure to place it back as he kept swimming. The trail was dark, except for the glowy jellyfish and a few other fish. The trail was leading him up and until he finally reached the surface.

His guardian greeted him "Karkat, welcome home!" Karkat took off his top and put on a red one. He kept his pants on and took off his foot wear.

"Ah,Karkat, may I have a word with you in the next room." Kankri called for him.

"What is it?" Karlat sat down on the chair.

"It is almost that triggering time of year again." He smiled.

"What time?"

"Spring! Spring is that season that helps us reproduce. It is important that you find something to take your mind off of the season or on protecting this place. You need to think about how you will get rid of your 'spring fever' and if you need, you may find a lovely, special, 'friend' to have your 'spring fever' with. Is it too much for you or will you find a nice crab girl? There are plenty here in this cave for you to expand your triggering yet emotional feelings for. Are you flushed yet or are you still progressing. It might be awkward explaining this to you even though you just got back from almost dieing, but that's all the more reasons why you should just hurry and make a decision on what you will do about your situation. Okay. I think I am done explaining. I will be in the other room if you have any questions. You're smart enough to know what's best for you." Kankri stepped aside and continued talking.

"Thanks for that long and motherfucking unnecessary prologue. I don't need your help in finding anybody for spring this year or the next year or the next seventy* years after that, thank you very much." He traveled down the rest of the hall. Friends gave him hugs and handshakes and even food. He seemed to be popular with the crowd. Well considering the fact that he saves this goddamned village of crabs and sometimes even the fish. He didn't care if he were popular or not. He grew up here on the guardian who raised him did as well.

Something hissed."Hey, asshole, bring any food?"

"Get it yourself you big dick." Karkat continued walking towards his room.

He followed behind"Whaat!? No mousse, no ratss, you didn't even bring any fish?"

Karkat continued walking. "Look, today was a hell of a busy day. I would like to get some rest before I leave later today, Sollux."

"Fine KK, but you owe me. It wass your turn to get dinner and you fucked up my whole meal."

"Go fill your goddamned nook."

"That'ss why you're my friend." Sollux kept following him until he reached his room. "Did you see anything suspicious outside our door?"

"Yeah. A black figure that looked a little like-"

"A fish? That fucking creepy son of a beach!" Sollux made a face of disgust and tried to not think too much of it. "Whatever. KK, i'll let you ssleep but remember, you have to get dinner tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I please go to fucking sleep. First Kankri, now you? Geez this whole family thing is fucking rubbing me the wrong way. No dirty- you know never mind. See you when I come out." Karkat shuts the door. He made a quick move towards his bed. His outfit, was still kept on and still bright red. He looked through the cracks of his room and noticed foreign objects.

Fucking humans, Karkat thought. We live in fear of extinction all because you all decided to become selfish and greedy. Just our fucking luck. Karkat laid down and made a huge sigh. Finally some fucking quite.

When Karkat had woken up in the late afternoon he was on his way about to give Gamzee his share of fresh water. He didn't need a lot but just enough to share with his friend Aradia. She lived in the mountains with Gamzee and they were like brother and sister. They helped Karkat escape from the villagers as well. Gamzee, Aradia, and even Tavros were the best of friends and had each others back no matter what would be the problem later.

Karkat stood there for a while waiting for Tavros. Eventually the sun was about to go down and Tavros finally came but Aradia was with him.

"What the fuck happened!?" Karkat ran towards his friend and noticed that he had an arrow coming from his hind leg.

Tavros continued to leap and gave Aradia the jug and then sat on the grass. "I don't know. I was charging at one human then, the next thing I know, I'm falling over after I felt this sharp pain. I don't know Karkat, they've become more smart and the villagers are growing in size. Maybe we should find our own fresh water, and you can make sure you don't fall captivated to them."

"Don't underestimate me because we were caught off guard one damn time!" Karkat moved over to Tavros to at least try to help him ease his wound. He looked over towards the soggy area of the bushes that were closest to him and grabbed a light red leaf. He squeezed the leaf in his hand to reveal thick liquid that ran down his hand. He rubbed it on the leg of the bull.

"Ah, that feels better! What is that!? I can-I can move again!"

"It's a leaf that has special healing. You can use it, but there are side effects. The last female human who was here used it without permission and she went blind. Of course it's not my fucking problem." Tavros and Karkat stood back up.

"You boys, it's starting to get late." Aradia pointed towards the sun.

"Oh, yeah i'll get your fucking water. Give me a minute."

Karkat went toward the lake. He dipped the jug in the water and added the herbs to make the water extra healthier. Karkat was happy to help, but then he saw a shadow that crept up slowly towards the other side of the lake.

"Oh no." Karkat ran and gave the two their water.

"Thanks. Hey Karkat, what's Tavros's side effect?"

"I don't know, he will have to wait a few days, but be sure it's not anything serious. You don't want to lose ability in your legs you know."

"Okay, see you!" Karkat waved. It was getting really late and he was still suspicious of that figure. When he looked around it was gone. It appears he has a new threat. No one has ever moved on the other side of the lake.

**Hope you like/loved this. I enjoyed it. Also if you didn't know the trolls still have their horns and grey skin, but you CAN see the hint of color that their blood gives off. For example it is fairly easy to see that sollux has yellow blood. (they kind of glow). Also kankri's and karkat's red shirts represent their shells. They take off their 'shell' before they go out and put on a dull 'shells' to make themselves less noticeable. See ya in the next chapter! Even though there was no mature stuff yet trust me, there .STUFF **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Second chapter and we are already getting somewhere. I Hope somewhere, someone can understand the story in great detail. Thank you.**

The boy picked up more sticks as his friend collected rocks. His friend mumbled under his breath. What he was saying, he didn't know but it was sure it was something unpleasant. He was sure to behave like that every time his brother made the blond friend do more work, and even collect things the blond friend thought was unnecessary. Like rocks.

"John, how much more rocks do I need to collect before my brother realizes how stupid this is?" The blond friend asked.

"You keep complaining, but you know, collecting those rocks might be important so stop whining Dave." John kept collecting sticks and even tried collecting logs but with what time they had, they weren't collecting much. John wanted to go hunting with Roxy and Jade but Dirk wanted the boys to do the small work today and the girls do the harder work today because, he's Dirk and there was no other fucking reason why he would need to explain it. He and Rose were sort of like the two leaders that kept their group going. They just settled over here, after moving out of the mountains due to pollution. They had to leave other friends and even friendly creatures.

"Hey John, look at this." Dave was moving towards an opening from the woods.

John followed behind and watched as Dave removed the branches in showing a beautiful lake that stretched beyond one way towards another. "Wow. This is so cool!" The moon reflected and so did the setting sun, making the sky a beautiful purple-red.

"This is amazing. We also found our new water source." John looked over at Dave who kneeled over to collect the pure looking substance in his hand and took a sip.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Lord. What is this?" Dave took another sip and pulled John next to him, making him drop his sticks and making his log roll over back inside the forest.

John stumbled and tried to pull away, "What the hell Dave, you-" Dave poured water into his mouth and smiled.

"What? This water is, delicious. What the hell is in it?" Dave got out a jug and decided to have John carry the clean crisp water.

"Here. You collect the water, i'll recollect your dumb sticks."

"What about your rocks. Your brother-"

"Fuck the rocks, and screw my brother. He can collect his own damned rocks. We live in the fucking woods. He can find at least ten rocks in the camping area just by walking outside. He's just giving me unnecessary work and shit." Dave went back through the branches pulling twigs and sticks.

John went closer to the lake. He made sure he wasn't sitting on any bad spots and made sure all traps and fish were cleared of view. He looked out one more time. He noticed something shiny. It seemed far away but it was bright and sparkled along with the lake. It had a jug and he looked over at John who was caught off by the sudden streaking face it gave him. A face of fear and hatred.

I better go! John thought. the creature John had viewed walked away and he hurried and collected his water and ran for Dave.

"Dave! Dave!" John ran towards him. "I saw a creature, it had a red shell and he seemed to be collecting water."

Dave made a face. As it started getting darker, he was loosing sight.

"Damn, I can't see."

"Then why don't you take off your dark shaded glasses. It's not like you can't see without them."

"Hell no. What if they break? I'd have to go back all the way in the mountains and collect more glass."

"Well, it's your choice." John and Dave continued on to their village.

When they arrived Dirk collected Dave's wood.

"Where are the rocks?" Dirk looked around like they were going to appear somewhere.

"What do we need rocks for? Anyway, we brought home something better." John handed him the jug and went towards his tent. Dave watched him. It was getting late as well. Very late - the sky was black, and the girls arrived just before panic did.

"Did you girls get anything?" Rose approached.

"Hell yeah we got something", Roxy made a gesture towards the basket of fish and the three rabbits and berries.

"This will last us at least half a month. Yes, it will." Roxy and Jade smiled at each other and headed towards their own tents. It was too late to make anything anyway. Rose put the meat and fruits in their own small crates. She looked at Dirk. He was sitting on a log. She walked over and sat next to him. What's wrong big bro?

"Why did you guys make me leader? We had to leave the regular village because I couldn't even afford us a home. I'm feeding them lies and junk. It won't get better...Will it?"

"Because, you are like the big and wise brother. They choose me because they know i'm the magical one here. They think I will protect them all." Rose stood up."How do you think it feels to know you are the one who is supposed to protect all of us, even though in reality, the only magic I can do is healing and a little bit of guarding. You're not alone."

"Don't think so much on the situation. You will make a great leader." She kissed him on his forehead. He let out a huge sigh.

"I hope I do." He walked towards his tent.

The whole camp was falling asleep. John wasn't, he was eager to find what was out there. Whatever was out there caught his eye. Was there ever this part of the forest?

When the morning hit and Karkat was resting peacefully, until his friend Sollux came in his room and jumped on him.

"Hey, KK! KK! You have a big problem." Sollux pulled him and dragged him out of the bed. " Come on KK. Put on the sshell and get ready to take on the problems you have to fix."

Karkat moaned and slowly stood up. He put on his red shirt and left the room as Sollux pulled him out.

"What was your problem?"

"Not mine...there's." Sollux turned him around to view the many crabby crustaceans.

Some were screaming about humans, other about shortage of water, and many about humans hunting closer to their areas. Karkat couldn't really understand most of them so he silenced the crowd with a loud whistle.

"Everyone, first, one at a goddamn time. Two, shut the fuck up. Calm yourselves. There are clearly many crabs here so I'm guessing they moved closer to the lake. You all have to realise that humans hunt, they drink water, and hell even eat the motherfucking rabbits and squirrels. If all of you could just stop and realise, unless they are going crazy and killing off more than needed animals for land they are fine. There are other animals that do the same. So again unless it is a serious threat I suggest you all stop complaining and think more about how you can avoid getting caught by the humans and eaten for lunch." The crowd was getting smaller as they left after Karkat's speech.

"Wow. Ssometimes I wonder how you can silence a whole crowd by yourself."

Karkat looked at Sollux. "So are we going to head over and check out the humans?"

"Yeah. They don't sseem like a big threat." Sollux hissed.

"Oh yeah, don't scare them off."

"I won't. You try not to get caught and served with a side of human salad." They both laughed.

"I would probably taste better than what humans eat you with." They both laughed. Then Sollux stopped.

"Wait sso, they eat ssnakess?" Sollux said unsurely. Karkat glanced at sollux and giggled.

"No one's going to eat us." They started towards the exit. Karkat jumped in the water before Sollux and they swam their way past the entrance of the cave and closed it again.

Karkat made hand motions telling Sollux they'd swim to the opposite part of the lake no human usually wanders to and start from there. The reason? That fucking shadow did look a little suspicious and it was obvious that the humans on the regular side were clearly causing trouble. It seemed to be that the humans that were scaring the clans of most of the other crabs and had been just busy bodies of the land and were curious. They didn't burn down any trees or leave horrible messes and definitely seemed as if they were respectful towards the water. that was good.

Karkat looked around and found Sollux to be no where around. Great. More goddamn chores, and yet it's so early. Karkat looked around and swam to the middle of the lake.

"Sollux!" Karkat yelled. Sollux was a fast swimmer and yet this was hard on him. Sollux would swim all over the lake after he had gotten out of the cave and into the real fresh air. Why he doesn't do this unless Karkat was going somewhere, was nothing really he pestered himself with. Karkat watched in the distance as he saw Sollux struggling with a fish.

Eridan. Yes Eridan. He wasn't a fish. He was a fish and a human. Karkat called him a fishman. He had a long purple fish tail and half of his body was masculine. Like a man. Sollux hated him. He hated his guts. Sollux never really talked about why, but Karkat guessed it was something personal.

"Eridan...quit your bullshit!" Sollux struggled.

"..." Eridan said nothing. Karkat swam towards Eridan and Sollux, clawing at Eridan to a point where he'd let go. The thing that creeped Karkat out the most was the fact that he never said anything. He was always silent. Dead silent. He never shouted or smiled, laughed, even show signs of pain. It was just creepy.

"That fucker!" Sollux yelled as they approached the shore.

"Why the fuck is that creeper so...creepy?" Karkat shook a little. Sollux started towards the forest.

"Beats me. He does that everytime I leave the cave. That's part of the reason why I don't go out. He acts like a total ass." Karkat shrugged.

They walked and kept on for about five minutes before coming across signs of human activity. There were barrels of water and animal skin hanging to dry. They kept things pretty organized and neat.

Sollux looked around for a bit. "What's going on KK?"

Karkat kept pushing forward. "I don't know, it seems as if, they have gotten comfortable with the land." When Karkat kept forward, he was surprised to find that he stepped on a net. The net looked like it was covered in leaves.

"Well...fuck." Karkat was wrapped in the net in an instant and was hanging from a tree.

"I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" He tried to pull his way out and squirmed and wiggled, but there was no use. He was trapped.

"Pfft...Heh heh heh. Are you okay?" Sollux started laughing.

"No! I'm not okay! Get me down from here!" Karkat stopped struggling. It felt like the more he struggled, the tighter the net was getting. He dangled there, pissed off and, dare I say, crabby...

There was a noise of ruffling leaves and footsteps. "Sol, wait." Karkat and Sollux become quiet and waited for another sound. "Sollux, go find Tavros or Aradia and have them give you something to get me out with."

"But K-"

"Just go! And do it quickly and quietly."

"M'kay. I'll try to be back before ssunsset. Sstay where you are."

"Gee...Hopefully I don't accidently walk my ass too far from this trap."

Sollux disregarded what he said and hissed off. Karkat began to wait. He was already bored. It hasn't even been point-six seconds and the guy was already bored. He listened for people. There was a couple of noises that seemed to startle him and discomfort him. He watched the trees and leaves. He waited for something to jump out at him. Instead of jumping out, he noticed a human walking his way.

Black hair, blue eyes, and a light blue outfit that was laced up with a string in the front, giving it that renaissance look. His belt was on his waist that seemed to buckle the shirt on the bottom with black pants. He was fairly tall and had his skin seemed smooth.

"Hey there!" The boy stepped in front of the net.

"uhh.." Karkat was speechless. A human. He has never been in contact with a human. He has never even been this close. Ever!

"Hmmm? DId you say something?" The boy said jokingly. He was giggling to himself. The boy turned around and started walking away.

"You're just going to leave me here!?" Karkat yelled. The boy stopped in his trails. He turned around and looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah you, fucker. I'm talking to you! Dumbass." Karkat did a little point. The boy looked up directly at Karkat. He giggled out of nervousness.

"Did you hear something little buddy?" John said laughing, thinking it was others who happened to be on the same path as him.

"Yeah I can hear. I can hear myself yelling at your slow ass!" The boy jumped back.

"Wha-wha-"

"What, never seen a creature talk before?"

**And that's...it so far. Hope you liked it. Why was John scared of a simple talking crab. Doesn't everyone know, animals/people can talk. Well whatever happens, hope you're there to read it. P.s these are animal/ people. Think of it as karkat wearing a red shirt for a shell. He isn't actually shaped like a crab, he just is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay...so, you guys are lucky. I can't believe I'm actually posting my crap this fast. Thank you LoviLovestomatoes for not having internet and giving me something to do in the middle of the dang night. But hey, it got you this chapter.**

The boy was speechless. He couldn't believe it. The creature was talking. No..it was the fact that he drunk that water. Maybe. Wait...no that was yesterday, he hasn't had a drink yet.

"Hey asshole...are you gonna, get me out?"

"Umm...I-how are you...talking?"

"What, how am I talking? I move my fucking lips like this." He mouthed weird jumbled words, that didn't make any sense if you were a skilled lip reader, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was being a smartass towards the human.

"Whatever. What's your name?"

"...John. John Egbert." John moved closer to the net. He took out his knife. Looking at Karkat, not taking his eyes off him.

"Wait...what are you.." Karkat felt a chill as John tugged on a string and came to cut the net. His blue eyes were not letting go of Karkat. Karkat fell with a silent thud.

"Then, umm, what's your name?"

"Karkat. Karkat Vantas. If you couldn't already tell I'm a crab." Karkat thrusted his hand forward

"I figured." John said giggling a little bit. He helped Karkat up and made a fast move away from him. John looked him up and down. Grey skin, black eyes that resembled beads. He had a beautiful red on him and he had...horns? What the hell are those for?

"What? You're fucking staring like I fucking stole something."He brushed himself off. John moved closer to the crab. He reached out. Karkat slowly calculated the area of where his hands were heading.

"NO! Where in the living HELL, are you touching!? You touch, you fucking die!" Karkat ducked for protection and covered his horns. Shit was about to go down. John still had his hand out in the position Karkat had left him at.

"You're a weird creature." John laughed and smiled. The hell? Why was he laughing. This made Karkat uncomfortable. Very. He doesn't like random people.

"Why are you smiling?" Karkat said in a grouchy voice.

"Oh! I was? Guess I couldn't help it." He giggled.

"Whatever. Thanks for letting me out, uh..John human." Karkat started walking away. John was smiling again. He was apparently; in Karkat's eyes, easily amused. Was it his horns, or the fact that he had grey skin. What about his red shell? He was sure that wearing red was too flashy. Even though his brother suggested he wear it for protection.

"Hey wait, Karkat." John stopped him. "Come back tomorrow, same spot. Bring a friend if you'd like!" He smiled a silly grin again.

"Sure, whatever!" Karkat replied. He kept moving forward without looking back. Weird human. So very weird. He didn't even try to kill him. Why'd he let him go. Did he not know of the price Karkat was worth? It was all too well. Something was up.

"Yo, KK! How did you make it out?" Sollux appeared and had pat Karkat on the back.

He shook Sollux off. "I was let loose by a human."

Sollux stopped in his tracks. "What!?" He looked at Karkat strangely.

"What do you mean 'what'?

Sollux began walking again and pointed to Karkat. "You mean to tell me that, the net you were caught in was desstroyed by a human, who sset you free!?" Sollux wasn't big on taking news obviously.

"Well, it wasn't anything big so I suggest you calm yourself."

"I know, but why would a human help uss creaturess?"

"I don't know, they just... really I have no clue. Hell, they'd help their own enemy sometimes."

"We found out that there was just a human there so, now what?" Karkat continued on with Sollux.

"Not jusst one human, but more. Multiple humans. Humanss are just like animalss KK. They sstay in groupss ssometimes and they each have a reasson for being in the group."

"Well, what was his?"

"I'm guessing it was to fetch water and sticks." Sollux laughed. "How can you tell?"

"It looks like that's the only thing he can do. I'm sure if they gave him a job so dangerous as hunting, he'd fuck up the whole thing."

"I don't know KK. If he got you out the rope, I'm ssure he wass wearing ssome ssort of weapon."

"You're right. He was..." Karkat didn't have the words to make of this John human. Friendly, I don't know. Stupid. Well he looked like fifty shades of it. Crazy? He's seen crazier. Anything to describe him with was just, way too weird. Again, Karkat has never even touched a human (although john had soft hands).

"You know, I don't know what he was."

"Well, anyway, let'ss go hang with the otherss." Sollux became happier with every thought of it. He hasn't hung out with his friends in a while and kinda missed socializing.

"So where are we going?"

"To town of coursse." He smiled.

Karkat almost choked.

"Sollux, I have a bounty on my head. Dead or alive, they want me. Can you really be okay taking me to the villagers?" Karkat looked ahead and noticed that they had drifted farther from the lake with each question he asked.

"Kar, you'll be fine. It's not going to be the end, I promisse you. Besidess, the area in which we are heading iss a nice area. The lady lovess animalss and hass her own farm. What more can you ssay?"

"Well, I guess if you're my friend, then I can trust you enough to leave my safety in your hands."

They both nodded at each other. They arrived on the far southern east side of the village. They crawled through the back and they jumped the fence. Sollux made sure the mistress didn't have visitors. He scoped the area and had Karkat go inside the stable and check out the animals. There was an animal that seemed like it had some muscles. As Karkat was getting familiar with his surroundings, he went towards the animal. Sollux came charging back and jumped on the animals back.

Sollux grabbed onto a horn and he had to hang on what was left of the other one and made a 'Heya' noise as the animal started kicking its hind legs.

"Sollux, wait I-" The animal kept jumping on its hind legs and doing kicks.

"Keep jumping ponyboy!" Sollux held on tight. Karkat watched Sollux have the time of his life. That was a first. Never before has he seen Sollux smile so wide. He was actually alive.

"Equius!" Everything stopped. The horse stood still and Sollux jumped off.

"Equius, are you okay? I hear you whining and kicking all the way in the house." There was a woman that came up to Equius. She brushed his mane and she was happy and smiling and had on a green shirt with a grey vest. Her pants and boots were grey and she had a kitten hat on that she made herself that was blue. Her hair was black and her eyes were the color of fresh green grass that shined in the sun.

The girl had a kitten or two following behind her. It made it seem like animals were her hobby. She carried a pail of water over. Oh god, does she know what that's used for?! She poured the water into a wooden container. She pet Equius one more time.

"See you later Equius." She smiled at him again.

Equius looked back at Sollux. That's Nepeta, she's my caretaker for the time being."

"Time being?" Karkat said getting closer to him.

"Does she know you talk?"

"No."

"Can the cats talk."

"No. If I talk, she'd probably sell me for money and make me work at one of those circuses."

"KK, I know I don't want to be a downer, but if he sstarted talking to her, people would catch on and then next thing you know, he'ss living in a cave isside the lake."

"Yeah, I know. And really I don't think a lot of people want to be like me. What a wonderful damned role model I am."

"I've thought about how wonderful it would be to go see my other friends in the mountains but, I can't escape now. Nepeta needs me. She called me her true friend. I'm pretty sure that's the equivalent to our friendship, is it not?" Equius headed over to the water.

"Yeah, sso we can figure thiss out later. KK and I have to go back and tell everyone elsse how there are humanss that moved in on the other sside of the lake." Sollux and Karkat kept walking.

"Wiat! You mean the villagers made it there?"

"No! No, not the villagers. They were more stupid and loose than the villagers."

"Well be careful crab-"

"Karkat. Call me Karkat."

"Oh, okay."

"Why are you sweating all of a sudden."

"Never Mind that, just make sure those villagers don't get to the lake. There is a reason why they like animals that are born on your part of the sure they don't get that far"

"Equius, time to go for a ride!" Nepeta called him.

"You guys got to go. Come back later so I can tell you more." Equius galloped off and left Karkat and Sollux confused. Whatever the thing that Equius wanted to tell them was, flew right over their heads. They didn't mind coming back later to get more details. Karkat and Sollux headed back to the woods. Karkat was a little curious on Equius's sweating issue. Yet he didn't really know why it scared him so much. What were the villagers planning to do with the forest, no one had a clue but Karkat could guess it was obviously something ridiculously dangerous.

"KK, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh, why do you ask?"

"Well the way back home iss thiss way, you're heading towardss the village." Sollux pointed to the road that lead up to the village and Karkat just turned around and turned the other way. Karkat was a little fidgety and then looked at Sollux a couple of times. He then looked at his hands and as they weregetting closer to the woods.

"Hey, you know, Sollux, I was talking to the human and he was wondering if maybe..."

"Yeah..." Sollux didn't make eye contact as he jumped through the bushes. Karkat followed behind feeling the abrasive branches rub against his skin and he pulled and forced his way through.

"Nevermind. I was just going to say he was stupid and stuff." Karkat gave a half assed chuckle that made everything awkward for himself.

"Oh well. While I'm out I wass going to head over to Gamzee and Tavross and Aradia'ss.

"Does someone still have a crush on her?'

"No...sshe ssort of sstarted sseeing Equius. I can tell sshe hass a thing for him now. I don't mind. Sshe wass a nice girlriend and all."

"Oh well, I'll see you later. Remember you need to be back later before sun down. You can borrow my shell if you want." Karkat took off his sweater and handed it to Sollux. He put on a black shirt and continued on. Sollux took the sweater putting it on as he hurried towards the mountains. karkat realized that there were somethings that Sollux shouldn't know. He shouldn't get in the trouble of meeting a human outside the lake. That's something he'd decline to and surely enough, knowing Karkat might do something that in Sollux's eye; is completely stupid, he would definitely prevent the crustacean from going.

X

Karkat was at the lake watching the sky. There was a sound that seemed unfamiliar and weird. He looked over his shoulder and then across the lake. He grabbed a metal object from the ground that seemed to have the shape of crab claws and he began to peek around the area. He noticed something from across the lake and squinted his eyes for a better view.

"W-who's there!" Karkat shouted and just to his surprise. The John, human, male thingy tumbled out the trees and bushes. "Ugh!" Karkat moaned and notice that the human waved at him. He beckoned Karkat who seemed a bit flabbergasted at the thought of actually going towards the human who probably had the power of blowing down this whole forest. Then again, he was stupid so maybe not...

"Hey, Karkat! We meet again. Before tomorrow actually!" Yelled John, who seemed ecstatic to see him.

"Uh...Hi." He waved for him to come over. Karkat looked at his hands that held the weapons. He could choose to kill him, but getting to talk to the human without being threatened was another shot. Karkat threw his tools in the water and jumped in. John gave a questioning look and looked in the water. There was nothing but clear pureness that blinded the bottom of the lake. Karkat then sprang out and jumped up on the ledge standing next to John who was still trying to make sense of it all.

"Uh I-"

"Want to fucking thank me. Are you humans too afraid to jump in the water?" Karkat was drying of his pants. He dried off pretty quickly.

"No, we just don't live in water. We drink and bathe in it, but we don't like getting wet really. Unless you're talking about swimming then yeah we'd do that." He giggled. "So, what've you been up to?"

"Why the fuck are you interested?"

"I'm making conversation with my new friend." He smiled.

"New...friend..." He paused. New friend. He made friends with a human?

"I was wondering, since we're new, do you think you could give me a tour of the forest?"

"Why, won't you guys just start building houses and human homes in our homes and kill us off?"

"What? I don't get it but we have our village already."

"Wait...'We"...'Our'? There's more of you guys?!" Karkat looked behind John.

"Heh, yeah! There's seven including me." Karkat was thinking of how this was making him uncomfortable. There were more of him yet they didn't want to damage the forest for their own personal reasons. Not only that but, since when the hell did karkat make a friend.

"Yo John!" A voice that was a little deeper than John came from behind him. Karkat jumped and stepped towards the water. John did an about face and walked towards his friend.

"Hey Dave, meet my new friend Kar...kat?" John was motioning towards air.

"Whatever dude, we've got to get back to the tents it'll rain soon. We better hurry." Dave grabbed onto John's belt and pulled him.

"See you tomorrow Karkat!." John yelled as he disappeared behind more trees."

Karkat emerged from the water.

"Dave? So John human, and Dave human. Interesting." Karkat continued to sink into the water until he reached the bottom. He watched the water vibrate as he could see the rain fall above him. Hearing little droplets that fell and made a pleasing sound. "Friends?"

**So, Karkat made a new friend? What about Dave. (I know there are some who like their DaveKat. Well this is not that story so don't count on those fan skits... well, maybe just a little. A tiny bit- tiny little, microscopic- who the hell am I kidding..There will be that one fanservice that'll piss off my one friend that is reading this...sorry Jay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter. :D enjoy yourselves while reading this because, my friends are, (you don't have to care) but don't be afraid to review it. Tell me if it's bad. Is it good? I know grammar Nazis are probably going to kill me so let me know. It's all about what you guys think, so please don't be afraid and tell me.**

"I've told you before that this was a stupid idea!" The villager threw the plans on the ground and started cursing to herself.

"Well what do you expect, Vriska!? When you keep trying to drive out the animals, the animals, are going to be pissed." The other villager decided to pick up the notes.

"No, they're just animals with a secret that's in that forest. All of them have secrets. Feferi, hand me the notes again."

"After you just threw them on the ground?"

"Yes I've changed my mind. We will find all the secrets to the forest. We can grant ourselves our own wishes. We can rebuild this godforsaken town and even try to escape from the injustice that has taken place!" Vriska rambled on about the treasures and wonders that could possibly fascinate any person. Who wouldn't love living a world of wonders and beautiful mysteries.

"Now, Vwriska, I don't think it Vworks that vway. The animals livwe in the forest vwith those vwonders yet you see they nevwer ovwer use them. It keeps the forest alivwe." The villager helped pick up the papers that Feferi decided to pick up.

"Cronus, you must learn to get over it. You are in the middle of trying to figure out where you came from in the first place. Who you are and what you did before you met us, sure enough you have all that to deal with so don't be so uptight. Who knows, everything that you ever were is probably in there." Vriska walked out the door. Feferi watched as Cronus stared out emotionlessly. It was scary and unnatural. He was breaking down on the inside. Feferi knew what was going on. It has been like this since she met him. He had no clue of his past and of where he came from. This was just the start of what was to come for him, Feferi thought.

"Let's get this show on the road and find out what hides in the forest. When they see us they'll start running." Vriska grabbed nothing but a map. `

X

"Karkat. Karkat, where do you think you're going?"

"Outside...duh."

"Karkat, I think that you should stay in the cave today. King Crab said he wasn't feeling all up and for the fact that you're going out today. He thinks something may happen. And as I am your next guardian, who is in charge, I think you should really heed my words and listen to what I have to say. Now-

"Kankri, Kankri, three words... . ."

"That was four."

"AAHHG! Is your shell on too tight?! You don't understand that you're shell is rubbing you the wrong way!"

"My shell is on nice and tightly, you don't even wear yours. You should show everyone how gorgeous you really are as a crab."

"Well maybe I don't want to be a fucking crab. Maybe I want to be a turtle or a dragon!" Karkat went into his room and slammed his door (rock) and leaned against it."

"What's so bad about being a crab?" Kankri leaned against the door. "You know, there was once a crab, who was a great leader. He lead the forest and showed the other creatures that you didn't need to be big and heroic to be something great. If you look up at the stars you can see his sign. His sign shines up there and you need to realise that, that is who you are, what you are." Karkat slid down and buried his face against his knees.

"Kar, come on, you are a beautiful creature. Your shell shines and your horns glow. You are an attractive young crustacean and you need to realise that you are not just a *carcinus maenas or a *cancer pagurus." He left Karkat alone.

Karkat was so fed up dealing with the world sometimes. He wanted to crawl in a cave. A deeper one. One even further down in the ocean where no one could bug him and just leave him to wallow. He thought he was a disgusting creature. He didn't have stealthy skills like Sollux, and strong hind legs like Equius, he never could fly like one of his friends named Terezi. He didn't have the courage to rage a rush at someone like Tavros. All he could do was heal and try to protect.

"Hey, Karkat, are you done ssulking like a little bitch?" Sollux came knocking right on time almost cheering Karkat up. Almost. He was still bitter.

"It'ss almosst noon."

"Noon? Noon, why does that remind me of something? Karkat was thinking long and hard. Something wasn't right and it was obvious that it was something he planned.

"Planned? Planned?"

"KK?"

"...SHIT!" Karkat opened his door (rock) as quickly as possible. He ran as quickly as he could trying to get to the exit (entrance) of the cave. He was just about to dive in until-

"Karkat wait. I have to tell you something."

"Damnit Kankri! Weren't we just in an argument about how you can't or won't leave me alone?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then do me one favor for today. Leave me the fuck alone!" Karkat proceeded to finish diving in the path leading him to the entrance; entrance of the cave. He swam through hurrying as he made his way through the lake hoping he would make it in time.

X

"John, are you sure he's coming?"

"I'm pretty sure." He paced back in forth while dave sat playing with his glasses."

"Look ,bro not to be a downer but if we wait any longer, we might get caught ip in some serious shit. This forest is creepy as hell. I've seen plants that glow in the middle of the night, making me shiver. I don't shiver."

"Dave, you're just as vulnerable as the next person." Dave looked at him. He gave him the one-eye-death-glance.

"Yeah, okay whatever." They sat and stood there waiting for Karkat to arrive. The sun was at the noon-ish area and John hopped that time would stop just to make sure Karkat could make his appearance.

"Dude, does Karkat even exist. And you're telling me this dudes a crab? He can talk as well and can understand you? Sounds like the water we found has something in it."

"Heh, Dave, you're exaggerations are amusing. The water is normal, you just don't think he can." Dave looked back towards the path to their campsite. He looked over at John who was smiling and waiting and he then chuckled. Dave stood up and started walking.

"Wh-where're you going?"

"Back to reality."

"Daaave~"

"See ya!" Dave continued to venture off. John looked over to his side noticing that there was something coming towards him. The figure came closer as John put his hand towards his shiv.

"Haaa...Ha...Yo!" Karkat huffed

"AH Karkat!" He looked at him.

"What happened?"

"I fucking ran my goddamned ass over here. I was trying not to be late. So where's your friend?"

"He left. He thought you were fake."

"Ah...I see."

"What about yours"

"Oh! He didn't feel like coming." More like Karkat didn't want to let Sollux think he was meeting humans secretly even though that is exactly what he was doing.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Karkat looked around.

"Let's go explore the empty part of the river. Also, where's your shell?

"At home. Family issues."

"So animals can get family issues?"

"Yeah, sadly." They started walking the opposite direction of the campsite John lived in.

"This is going to be a long afternoon isn't it?"

"Not unless we make it that way." John said as he continued to laugh.

X

Karkat and John jumped on a tree branch. John stomped on it a couple of times making sure it didn't crack or break. Karkat watched as John then walked on the next one, making things even more difficult for Karkat to catch up. Since he has never been fond of trees, this was something really creepy and scary, compared to being attacked by a merman in the waters.

"What's wrong. Never been in a tree?"

"Does it look like i lay eggs and fly?" Karkat held the tree as he put his foot on the next branch.

"No. But you need to relax. If you can trust the lake, you can trust the trees." He smiled. Karkat was again dumbfounded by his obtuseness. John took out his hand. Karkat looked at it in awe.

"What?"

"Why are you giving me your hand?"

"Karkat, just Take it." John smiled. He pulled Karkat over closer to his torso, helping him reach the next branch and then pulling the leaves to the side. They looked out. The sky was getting darker and the moon and sun fought for light. It was a world Karkat didn't seen. The sky was dark yet it shined across the lake. The mountains were smaller than he remembered and the moon was almost reachable.

"What is all this?"

"This is where you live." John grabbed his hand. What was with humans and touching?

They climbed higher to the top of the tree. When they reached the top, Karkat was overwhelmed by beauty and sights. This was really all that belonged to him and his friends. The creatures that lived here shared it all and no one was there to take it. Except-

"Hey Karkat, you can see the villagers from here!" He pointed over to the black smoke that seemed to rush out of the far area back over to the left of the mountains.

"Ye-yeah."

"Our campsite is hidden in these woods. I don't know why we just move to the village over there. We were kicked out of our old one. I don't know why. But anyway, where do you live exactly?"

"No where you could reach." Karkat said as he looked down for a spot to place his foot.

"Aw~ come on! I told you where we lived. It's not like we'd do anything to it." He poked Karkat's cheeks which made him blush.

"WIll you stop fucking poking me?! Geez you're so weird!" Karkat outburst stunned John for a minute. He blushed and looked away.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Geez, Karkat."

"WHAT?!" Karkat pulled him around.

"Why are your human fleshy cheeks pink?"

"You-you're so cute!"

"What!?" Karkat let go of John.

"Yeah. You're so red and cute. And dare I say, crabby. It's so...cute. AHAAHAHAA~ Do it again!"

"Your think pan is screwy I tell you."

"Think pan?"

"You know, what you use to think with."

"Oh, you mean the brain, or you're head." John laughed What a weird name to call the brain.

"What is a 'brain'?" Karkat looked at him funny. Whatever. Humans weren't all that smart anyway. At least not this one. Karkat looked out in the distance. He noticed that the smoke from the village had stopped blowing. The air was getting colder and the moon was winning its victory for appearance.

"I think it's time to GAHHH!" John stepped on a thin branch. Karkat acted quickly grabbing John as he was about to go completely backwards. Karkat held on to the humans hand and stayed in his position trying to pull as hard as he could to try and get themselves positioned on the branches again. Karkat heard a snap. Then they were both falling. They hit branches and trees and John might've hit a squirrel or two.

"Yow! Ouch! Ow!" John was falling on branches and leaves and things that scared his arm.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Karkat was just falling not hitting anything really, except John. John landed first and Karkat came rushing on top of him.

"Ow! Karkat, I think you sprained my foot and wrist. I can't hunt like this." Karkat and John looked at his bruises. There were plenty but a lot looked like it hurt. Badly.

"Hmm... I guess we have no choice. You'll have to stay with me tonight."

"What!? No way. what makes you think that i'd ditch my camp just because of a few scars."

"I'm trying to help. Look, I know what will heal you overnight. If you'd stop your bitching and just hear me out, you might actually learn something." Karkat looked around their area. They were in a mostly tree covered area, unlike the lake. Karkat looked around. There were trees everywhere that were so tall. Karkat got an idea.

"How about we camp in the trees."

"Didn't I just almost die from being in a tree."

"Well it's either you die a slow painful death by evil retarded creatures or you deal with the pain of sleeping on bark." Karkat pulled him up. and carried him over his shoulders. As they started walking further away from John's possible death drop, Karkat made note that they needed a tree that wasn't just tall but something not as old. As they were walking John was going on about how he and his human friends were living in one area that they live in together. They were enjoying being able to live alone yet there was the feeling of not being able to see old friends. Even though they were able to still see them they still didn't have the ability to actually spend a whole week with them anymore.

"You must really like them." Karkat said.

"Yeah, they were actually really good friends with them all. But, something happened and my 'family' and friends and I were kicked out."

"What the fuck happened?"

"I'll tell you some other time." Karkat picked John up on his back and carried him.

"Whoa! Karkat you don't have to-"

"So I have this friend who's a snake and he's really funny. We have our fights and yet we're friends. Then there's my brother. I hate him, but I love him you know?" Karkat started talking to John about his own family and friends and his issues and personal feels on certain people.

"Love interest?" John said.

"AH! Well...I don't give any fucks for that."

"Well with an attitude like that, you can't get any fucks at all." John laughed.

Karkat blushed and and growled. He listened deeper to Johns laugh and it sounded more soothing each breath he took. What made the laughing so nice was the air that blew that croaked with his voice.

"Hey, John human."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you move somewhere else?"

"...Why?"

"Well, humans think our forest is, magic. What do you think?"

"..."

"John?" Karkat looked over his shoulders and watched as John took quick short breaths. He seemed peaceful. Quiet. It was nice and peacefull. As they were walking and came upon a couple of trees that looked healthy and sturdy he felt John's breath rub against his neck. It was cold and quick. It made Karkat flinch and jolt as he started climbing up a tree that he choose. He set John on the flattest branch he could find. He then dropped back down to go and collect herbs.

"You stay right the fuck there." Whispered Karkat. He went off to collect his herbs. He looked for something light yellow with red berries. Light yellow, red berries. He spent his time looking near the tree. He knew luck over in the area they were in wouldn't have been something reachable. He started going further from the tree. Karkat smelled the air. Of course he wasn't a bloodhound but he could smell something in a distance. It was a nice smell. He hurried over to the area. He found bushes and plants of plenty and realized that none of them were what he would have particularly wanted. Beggars can't be choosers. He looked over at the plants, picking out the best he could find. Whatever could work he picked. As he finished picking out plants he scurried back to the tree to greet the sleeping John that awaited him.

"Hey, John, you still sleep?" Nothing was heard from him. Karkat placed the ointment he made over his wrist and foot.

"Okay fucker,I know you're sleep but you're going to feel a lot of pain in the morning." He giggled to himself. Oh well, it was time to finally lay to sleep.

X

The next morning was not as bad waking up in a tree. It was actually refreshing not sleeping under water or in a cave. There was fresh air right when you woke up. Karkat stretched and jumped out of the tree. John was gone.

"What? Where'd that fucker go?" Karkat looked up higher in the tree. He was making sure that no weird animals came and ate the dumb bastard. There were no trails and no signs. Maybe he was so irritated with the pain he went back to his village. Maybe he was hungary. Oh well wasn't Karkat's problem. Karkat started heading back to the other part of the forest had to see Gamzee. Just once. The poor bastard had been sick for days and Aradia and Tavros had been doing all his goddamn chores. Apparently Gamzee ate something the humans had left on the forest floor. He said it was thick and hard to chew threw.

"Plastic. Human plastic." Mumbled Karkat who was one of the few animals to know what that was. Besides his brother and himself. Karkat continued on and was ready to jump in the lake and head home. He kinda missed Sollux. He knew Sollux was probably going to be going to the mountains with him.

"Karkat." A voice echoed. "Katkat!" Karkat looked around. A little shocked. None of his friends were on the other side of the mountains. AT least he didn't think so.

"Karkat look, in front of you!" Karkat noticed a human walking his way with another behind him.

"Damn it!"

"Karkat look! It's my friend Dave. He is the same age as me and we live in the same village." Dave human was standing nonchalantly and looking at Karkat, yet Karkat couldn't tell with those weird shaped object on his face. Why were they black. Could he even see out those things? The Dave human stepped closer to Karkat. Karkat stepped back a few steps and watched the humans move.

"Heh-so you're the little crab he's been going on about?" He moved his shades down. Karkat looked at his eyes. They're red. What the fuck?

"Humans can have red eyes?" Karkat asked. Even though that was a stupid question he still asked it.

"Of course!" John laughed. Dave still standing there nonchalantly. Does he not have any emotion whatsoever or is this his way of not caring.

"So Dave. What do you think?" Dave looked over at Karkat again.

"Well, if this is your new bro then-"

"Dave you know he is my new bro but don't get jealous. You're still my bro."

"What the hell is a bro? Is that the equivalent to a male partner. I've heard my friends use it before."

"Well yes- no? It's like a close connection between males. Instead of Friend we use bro. Don't want to sound gay." John rubbed his head.

"Gay? What is that?"

"You know, homosexuals."

"I still don't understand." Karkat was getting frustrated. Human lingo is stupid. Dave took off his shades and stated to explain.

"Look. Homosexuals are like males that like other males."

"So you mean they are flushed for each other?"

"If that's the equivalent of what you guys call liking each other, than yeah."

"You guys are weird. What's wrong with liking your same sex species."

Dave gave a laugh. "See I don't know about you guys but in our world two dicks doesn't make a baby and can't help us reproduce."

"Well in our world some animals and creatures can make their own dicks. since you guys are humans I'll just pass it as external information that I don't need and will never use. So anyway I'm moving the fuck on. I have to leave soon to see my sick friend and God forbids he dies while I'm still standing here talking to yous"

"Oh sorry. Didn't know you had to be somewhere important." John said.

"Oh no, take all the time you fucking need now. Actually waste my whole fucking day. He can wait."

"Heheh. Okay fine, we'll leave. So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya." Dave and John started to head back to wherever and Karkat started trailing off to find his way back to his lake.

X

The lake was beautiful as ever and Karkat didn't hesitate to dive. He swam further down to the opening of the cave. He noticed Eridan and Sollux talking. What they were talking about didn't matter. Karkat arrived inside. It seemed quiet so far. Karkat walked in and observed. There were a lot more sick crabs today and He sa Kankri pacing nervously back and forth at the front of his room.

"Kankri!" It startled him and he turned to see Karkat approaching him.

"Karkat!" He rushed over and squeezed him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you sick?"

"Kankri one at a time what's going on!?"

"The food supply for some of the animals has been poisoned! Sollux told me that he saw a female human in blue and black hair sprayed some sort of spray. on the bushes that's growing near the water. What if it gets in the lake!? I'm going to set barriers around the lake tonight. We will not fall to sickness and poison. We will from now on make sure we secure the area."

Karkat nodded. He walked towards his room (cave) and put on his red sweater. It was better being safe than sorry. he and Sollux had to see Gamzee before the day ends. No one knows what tomorrow could hold.

"Kankri I have to go out again today. Do you want to come with?"

"Me? It's been ages since I've been outside."

"Well now it's your chance. Let's go." Karkat and Kankri left the cave, and retrieved Sollux.

X

Kankri, Karkat and Sollux headed up the mountain. Kankri was getting tired Karkat was still going strong and Sollux was keeping up his pace. "Come on Kankri!" Sollux yelled.

"We don't have long to go."

"I know, I know but my feet are killing me." Kankri almost gave up until he saw Tavros and Aradia running towards them.

"Uhh, hey guys." Tavros said.

"Tavross, you ssound different."

"Yeah I know. Don't uhh, remind me." He laughed at himself.

"Told you. Side effects were included. Good thing it wasn't anything too serious."

"Yeah. When I realized what had happened to my voice, I thought about that the fact that it could have been worst."

"Well let's go. Kankri you can ride on Tavros. I'll go with Kankri and you Sollux, go with Aradia."

"You never fail to make it awkward KK." They hopped on. The two ran up the mountains as fast as their legs could take them. Not going very far and hopping over a gap in the mountain or two they finally reached it. They walked in. Kankri and then hopped off and saw Gamzee as he laid on a soft pile of hay.

"Gamzee?" Karkat said. He opened his eyes and turned rolled to his other side.

"Am-am I stll dreaming? My motherfucking bros are here? Whe-when did you guys even show up."

"They uhh, just showed up."

"Tavros? Your voice, it's not like how I remembered it." Tavros looked down. He was so hurt. His friend was in so much pain. He couldn't do shit about it either. The hardest part was that Tavros had a little bit of feelings for Gamzee he hadn't said anything yet, but he wanted to.

"Do you need anything?" Aradis asked.

"Alls I need, is a motherfuckin miracle." He smiled. Tavros sniffed and sheded a small tear.

"Don't say that. Y-you're going to be great! You'll be up and running just like a newborn. You'll catch fishes with me and Aradia. We'll go berry hunting with Karkat and his brother. You'll be just fine." He held Gamzee's hand.

"Listen Tav. I may live and I may die. You just need to remember, Whichever path I may have to lead, you find yours. Don't let a motherfucker take it away."

"Gamzee, you sound like you're saying farewell."

"Naw brother. I'm not saying goodbye yet. I'm just letting you know, I don't want you guys crying for me. Okay?" EVeryone looked at him and at each other and nodded. Tavros walked outside. Karkat followed behind.

"Tavros, I'm sorry."

"You know Karkat...I've grown feelings for Gamzee at all the w-wrong times. You know, he already told me he felt flushed and I was too scared to return it. Now I'm s-stuck. Maybe It was my fault he's going to-"

"Fucker! Don't say that. We all know that when the humans put shit in our food that one of us was going to succumb to it. One of us was going to eat it. Don't blame yourself. Gamzee won't get better knowing you're beating yourself up for this."

"Thanks Karkat." Tavros and Karkat re-entered the mountain and they stayed at the house for a while. It started to rain.

"I guess we'll have to stay here tonight." Sollux heard as the thunder roared. It shook the mountains.

"I guess we'll set the barrier up tomorrow." Kankri said.

"I'm going to see if I can get this shit out my friend." Tonight was going to be another busy night. He sighed and sat with Tavros and Aradia.

"I don't know how this will work, but I'm going to try and get a human's help"

**DONE DONE DONE DONE! GEEEEEEEEEZ! I spent almost half a day writing two fanfics at one. I am tired and it's almost eleven. Anyway, Review the story if you'd like and remember that I suck at keeping up with updates so I'll see you guys whenever I am done. Yeah, bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp. This is the next chapter and I feel like someone is pressuring me...(no names Doll (t-_-t)''') Sometimes i wish there was someone to hit me upside the head. You just don't know. Well anyway, thank you all for keeping up with a story that probably won't get more than four reviews. And it's been awhile since I've written anything. Yep Happy birthday to all you cancerian folk :D (THIS IS LATE I'M SORRY 0_0) so happy birthday to all my LEo's you guys are very entertaining to me. And to all the Virgos as well because now i'm super late T^T!**

"Where the hell did you go this time?!" Dirk yelled. He Was wearing pointy black covered eye wear and a white short sleeved shirt with an orange vest. He had baggy light brownish pants and orange boots. He was staring at Dave and John through his shades and he was frowning. Dave looked over to John and John looked back at him.

"You leave to go do whatever the hell, and come back with nothing sometimes. Not only that but you left for a whole. Fucking. Day! Do you know how worried you made your sister! She was damn there almost crying for your return!"

"Dirk I-" John pulled his pointer finger up slowly only to be yelled at more, slowly placing it down.

"You have no say in this! You-I'll give you a choice, you either stay at camp and leave your ass here for only chores, Huh? Or you can go back through those trees and stay out there. My offers are final. No in between, no this that or the other. You choose and then I'm done talking to you!" Dirk stormed off. He was pissed and frustrated and Roxy had to calm him down.

John watched as Roxy sat him down on the near seat and rubbed his back. She placed her head on his shoulders and kept patting him..

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Dave looked over to John who was smiling.

"You know Dave, It will be a bummer to not see Karkat and meet his friends ever but you know, it's fine. I know, Dirk is trying his best and he wants what's best for us. Who am I to get in the way. Heh."

"Come on bro, don't laugh. I know you hated that pep talk."

"Dave, I said it was okay. Now we need 'rocks' and 'rabbits' to collect, I should get started." John gave Dave one more smile. He jumped up and he seemed to merrily walk his way towards the opposite direction of the forest he appeared from. John grabbed a bow and arrow and ran towards the forest going the opposite direction. That was the part of the forest they hunted food on. There were more field than trees in that direction.

"John, wait!" Dave went inside his tent and hurriedly retrieved supplies for catching rabbits. He walked outside his tent, adjusted his weapons and continued on towards John.

"Why are you coming with?"

"So if my brother, or 'dad' ever decides to yell at us, he'll have to fucking yell at us at the same damn time." He smiled towards him.

"Whatever. I'm a guy I can take out my own meals."

"What if you miss and you run out of arrows?" Dave smiled.

"...Fine."

"I thought so." They laughed and continued on as planned. When they made it to the deeper part of the forest-field, they came across what looked like a scorched field. The field was wide and perfect for hunting, but some of the land was burned. There were some spots where it had tiny scorch marks and bones but nothing else.

"What do you think happened here?" Dave asked as he kneeled over to touch the felt scratchy but very soft. Softer than cotton. Dave poured water on it for no reason and felt the ground again. Plants started to emerge from the ground and the marks became even softer.

"I don't know. Karkat might. Do you think a battle-"

"Hey John, come look at this!" Dave beckoned him over and continued to pour water on the ground watching the plants grow and blossom.

"What is it?" John looked over Dave's shoulder and saw nothing but flowers."

"What? Alls I see are flowers. Again Karkat might know what this is."

"...Watch." There was one spot left in the scorched hole that Dave was watering. He looked around and saw that even though half the land was burned, it wouldn't just be good for hunting but for crops as well. Dave poured water on the mark. There was a flower that bloomed and it was red, Very red. Shiney red.

"Hey! It looks like it has the same color as Karkat's shell!"

"Here we go. What's with you?! Karkat, Karkat, car fucking cat! You make so many references to him, he could be a fandom of his own."

"Dave I-"

"It's bad enough that Rose has her own little 'wizard' fandom with Roxy, but I didn't know my bro would too." Dave looked over sternly at him.

"Sorry. He was a cool friend and it's only been so short that I've seen him. I kinda...miss the guy?

"Yeah, well we have hunting to do." Dave continued off. John looked at the red flower again. He sighed and trailed off with Dave.

"So where are we going to hunt?"

"Oh! Shh, I see a rabbit" John kneeled down looking at it. He took out his arrow, aimed and shot it.

"My turn." Dave said as he moved closer to John's catch hoping to see something move. He heard a ruffle come around and he took one step closer. Out jumped a bird with wings! Dave shot the bird down so fast, it didn't even have time to soar.

"Opps, wrong catch. I always shoot down birds. It's ironic. Everytime I try shooting down a bird I hit a rabbit."

"Hey, it's better than nothing. And if that's the case you should really aim for birds so you can hit rabbits." He waited for Dave as he came back with the rabbit and the bird.

"You know we should head towards the area even north of here. There's more wooded area."

"Isn't that the area we were banished from?" Dave put their catches in a sack and wrapped them.

"Yeah, but one time Karkat kinda told me there were more humans and a village in that direction."

"But wouldn't you make your way all the way back too..."

"Yeah! I could make my way back to Karkat!" John smiled in realization.

"Now John, let's not think too optimistically about this. Bro could catch your ass." Dave looked at him and wiped the sweat off his shades.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He looked at Dave again and started to walk farther to the north.

"Whatever you say Egbert." As Dave followed behind, there was a gust of wind that pushed him back a little. He made a face and looked up. A creature with wings and a large reptile like rail feel from the sky landing on its bottom. He watched as John kept going and didn't even notice the fact that he was leaving behind his bro. How sad.

"JOH-! Hey wait up!" Dave looked at the creature again. It stood up and brushed itself off. The creature had eyes that were completely red and from what dave saw, it was a female. She looked over her shoulders and looked at her wings, checking for damage, scratches and scrapes. Dave was still there, being an awkward male human. She looked back at him. Dave stopped looking at her and kept looking beyond the distance that John had disappeared at.

"Ummm..."

"Well, aren't you going to attack me!?" She looked at him and smiled. Dave saw every single one of this girl's sharp teeth. They were extremely pointy.

"What for?" She asked. Dave looked at her again. She was wearing a black shirt and she had a tail that was pretty thick. She had red glasses and her hair was a scruffy shoulder length mess.

"Well I am a dragon so many people hunt fo-"

"Wait, you're a dragon? Dragon as in, you spit out hot fiery balls of flames.

"It varies on the dragon. She smiled."

"Will I spit out fiery hot balls of bullshit, because you're filled with it."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought dragons were one: a myth and two: if there ever were any dragons, wouldn't they have died out."

"No. There are plenty up in the mountains where it's really cold. We live in secrecy."

"Okay prove it."

"Well first off, you're in the field of 'Hope'. And before you ask, it's a field where our kind give birth to new offspring and this is also where we practice and complete our mating rituals." She laughed and hovered her self upside down.

"Wait, you have sex in this field?"

"Yep."

"Oh God, I'm stepping on someone's sex bed." Dave made a gag reflex face.

"Sorta. We are different. I haven't had a partner yet nor have I produced offspring. Only because everyone taste terrible." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Do you mean have bad taste?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I meant what I said." She smiled again. This was going nowhere and John is still probably walking and talking to himself like an idiot, not realizing he left his friend with a dragon, who could potentially kill him at any moment. Not only that but, she's crazy.

X

John stepped over twigs and logs. He was determined to find his way around the woods and into the town that lied ahead. He was hit in the face by a branch four times. It was the fourth hit that made him realize that Dave wasn't behind him. He didn't care and kept looking forward.

"After I get through this village, I'll be able to see Karkat in no time." He smiled to himself. It was weird. They've known each other for a short time and yet he wanted to see him. There was something that drove his determination. John walked through a bush here and there. He flipped over and tumbled down a small yet steep hill and stood up to dust himself off. He looked up and noticed the village he was looking for. Finally he was here.

"Yes! Finally he made it. It was a village that looked oddly out of the norm. He noticed hoofed beasts walking freely around and then he also noticed that some of these 'people' were also animals. What the fuck was going on?! It reminded him of Karkat again. Is this where some of his other friends lived? He continued on his walk around the town.

"Okay look, I only have a few fucking gold pieces, can't you compromise?" Said a female voice.

"Listen lady, I need to make a livin' and you handing me only two pieces of gold for something that cods about four gold pieces won't help." Said another female voice. John walked closer to the stand to see two females arguing over a piece of fish.

"Listen here fish face, I don't know about you, but I wanna eat!" Yelled the customer.

"And you listen here; ain't nuh-fin gonna let me change my mind. Either you give me four golds or I'm not bitin' , Vriska."

"Fuck you Mennah!" Vriska looked through her sack looking for two extra gold pieces.

"Here." John placed two gold pieces on the table and smiled at vriska and Mennah. John smiled at vriska who looked at Mennah who just shrugged and took the coin pieces. She handed her the fish and Vriska tied it to a net.

"Uh...thanks..."

"John. John Egbert."

"Yeah...right, well I'll be on my way." Vriska made a small smile and continued on.

"W-wait! What's your name?" He looked at here with sky blue eyes that made her kinda comfortable.

"Vriska...Serket. Do you live around these parts?"

"Naw. I did come from a village around the area." He smiled.

"Oh! You're from the city where they sell all that live stock! I heard about that city. I lived there myself but that was when I was a little girl."

"Yeah. My brother sold a blue manned horse when we lived there." He was scratching his head until Vriska shot him a glance."

"Blue manned? As in, it's blue? When you look at it, it's blue?"

"You don't know who you sold it too, do you?"

"I dun know, I thought I did."

Vriska smiled creeply (if that's even a word) and had a thought. It was of course a devious thought. She was going to find out where that horse came from. Anything out of the norm had to have come from the forest. This boy knew something she didn't.

"Hey Joooooooohn~. How would you like to eat dinner at my place" She smiled. She was showing her teeth and gums. She chuckled a little and John just stood there like a fool and smiled.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." John followed Vriska. He looked behind him one more time. Better make this quick. He wants to see Karkat before the sun would start setting. His return might take a little longer than expected.

**It has to stop here. Im getting my laptop tomorrow or this week so please be friking patiend jay- i mean... enjoy yourselves with the numerous chapters i posses and wait for the next. we will cover more on karkat and dave...SEE YOU SOON I PROMISE and if i dont...i'll do what a follower wants :P that won't happen!**


End file.
